Ice Age and Alvin and the Chipmunks: A New Challenge
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Once Jeanette discovers she's pregnant, she has a hard time telling her husband let alone her family. Meanwhile, an enemy from Buck's past tries to get to him and the herd. Fearing a very pregnant Jeanette's safety, Simon accepts Manny's help to keep her from getting hurt, but Manny doesn't want Jeanette knowing. Join the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and the Ice Age herd once again!
1. A New Challenge

**Hello, everyone! This was supposed to wait until I got done with 18 years and I am not giving up on that story along with my other stories that are incomplete. I feel like I just had to do this one. This will be romantic, it's Simonette. There will be surprises, it will be adorable, and for you action fans, there will be action and adventure! I have a lot planned, I'll be updating often, as a matter of fact I think I'll update this afternoon. I want reviews, people. Any questions, review and I'll answer in the next chapter. Any ideas, I'll take them into consideration and might use them in here. This was originally going to be like Hotel Transylvania 2, but as beautiful and hilarious as that movie was, I decided I wanted to make something kind of original. This is mixed with Ice Age just like every Alvin and the Chipmunks Fanfiction I make will be. Why I put it in one category is just what I like to do. If there any questions or comments, please review and no flames, please. I work way too hard to hear any of you bastards out there complain because my imagination isn't the same as yours or whatever. But please enjoy, review, and without further ado, here is A New Challenge.**

In a warm hotel room, two chipmunks were asleep snuggling each other as if it would kill them if one were to let to let the other go. Jeanette Miller-Seville snuggled deeper into Simon's chest, hoping she would be able to sleep. Just for a little while longer. But, she felt her stomach twisting and turning before something rose into her throat, threatening to explode like a volcano.

Not again.

Squirming out of Simon's grip, Jeanette hopped off the bed and ran straight for the bathroom. She leaned over the sink and vomited up a storm.

"Jeanette?" Simon called out groggily. He was woken up by Jeanette squirming out of his embrace. Once he heard her chocking and gagging, the chipmunk made his way to the bathroom to find his wife puking her guts out in the sink. "Oh Jeanie, this is the fifth time this week." He hopped up to rub her back. After a few more minutes, Jeanette felt her stomach ease and went to brush her teeth. Once she noticed Simon, she blushed a little since he just saw her puke. "Sorry about that, Si."

"It's fine, sweetie. I'm worried about you. You've had nausea all week, and you don't seem feverish." Just to be sure, the chipmunk cupped his wife's cheeks with his paws and pressed his lips against her forehead. Indeed, she didn't feel warm. "Hmm..." Simon thought for a moment, looking as if he was trying to solve a complex math equation.

Jeanette sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine, Simon. We're going home in a few hours and I think I need more sleep." She hopped off the counter, putting a protective paw on her belly.

Snuggling with her husband in the sheets once again, she felt Simon's paw come to rest on her stomach. She felt relaxed once he did that. "Si?"

"Hmm?" Simon asked in response.

"I have to tell you something." She had Simon's full attention. "You can tell me anything, honey."

"Simon, I'm..." She paused, unsure if she should tell him. How would he react? "You're what, Jeanette?" Simon asked, starting to get scared.

"I'm, um, I-I, I'm really happy I spent a lot of time with you. This was a beautiful honeymoon. Thank you for everything." Simon looked at her for a long time, pretty confused. Eventually, his raised eyebrow turned to a look of love and admiration. "You're welcome, sweetie." She absentmindedly snuggled against his chest. "I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" Simon asked. "Of course I do." Jeanette said, her face showing a look of pure love towards her husband. Simon kissed the top of her head, and soon enough, the chipmunk was fast asleep. Jeanette curled up in a ball against his chest and the chipette tried to sleep, but millions of thoughts refused to leave her alone. All of them involving one thing:

Why couldn't she tell him? Why couldn't she tell her husband she was _pregnant?_

 **I hope I did a good job! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for later in the story or if you have questions. Later, everybody!**


	2. Spilled Beans and Pregnancy Tests

**Hi! Two chapters in one day. I told you I like to update often. Come on, don't be shy! Why aren't you guys reviewing? Okay, this next chapter or two is going to have some humor from one of my favorite shows called Mom on CBS starring Anna Faris and Allison Janney. Little known fact, Anna Faris voices Jeanette in the CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks films. Which I prefer the films. So that makes this story more special! More special? Specialer? That doesn't sound right. Whatever. Except, if you guys watch Mom I think you'd like this even more, except I think this is more like Jeanette as Violet rather than Christy. You know, since Anna Faris plays Christy in the show. You get it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I might update again tonight, if not tomorrow. I hope I can make this a long chapter... Enjoy and review!**

Simon and Jeanette made it to the treehouse entrance. Simon walked forward, Jeanette slowly followed with her head down. This didn't go unnoticed by Simon.

"Jeanie?"

Jeanette jumped slightly. "Yes?"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?" Simon asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Simon raised an eyebrow, telling her he wasn't buying it. "I said I'm fine." Jeanette said, raising her voice a little. She couldn't help it, she was agitated. Plus, she was pregnant. Pregnancy hormones usually make women moody. Simon didn't want to push it. Taking one last glance at his wife, he knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing Brittany and Eleanor, Jeanette's sisters.

"Hi, Jeanette!" Greeted the blonde chipette. Eleanor was extremely cheerful, as usual.

"Hello, Ellie." Jeanette waved. Brittany walked closer to her baby sister with her arms extended. "Oh, Jenny Bear! I missed you so much." Brittany hugged Jeanette, squeezing her slightly. "Britt, you're kinda squeezing me."

"Sorry." The auburn furred chipette apologized. "Come on in."

"So, did you guys have fun?" Eleanor asked, her blonde pigtails bouncing a little as she walked. "We sure did." Jeanette said, putting her mind on what "fun" her and Simon had and the result of it. Brittany was about to say something, but something about Jeanette was surely different. Glancing down at her sister's belly, the eldest chipette nearly gasped in shock. Jeanette's flat stomach now had a slight buldge. Grabbing Eleanor's arm, she pulled her littlest sister to the side and whispered something in her ear.

"Ow! Britt, what-" She stopped, trying to listen. "What?" Eleanor asked, sounding shocked. "No way!" She nearly yelled. "I know..." Brittany whispered, continuing their conversation. "Oh, my God." Eleanor said. "We should talk to her. Sister's conference." Brittany turned to the middle chipette and Simon.

"Si, can we speak to Jenny please?" Brittany asked.

"Of course."

"Sorry, but we need to talk in private." Brittany said. She pulled Jeanette by the arm, but Jeanette tried to squirm and go back to Simon. "Can't Simon come with?" Jeanette tried to protest.

"NO!" Brittany and Eleanor yelled simataniously. The middle chipette and chipmunk raised an eyebrow in question.

"Uh, we mean... It's a girl talk." Brittany said, her and Eleanor smiling nervously because of their outburst.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and turned to Simon. He nodded in understanding and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be with my brothers if you need me." Simon said. Jeanette nodded. "Okay."

As soon as Simon was gone, Brittany pulled Jeanette into the kitchen.

"Ow..." Jeanette winced, rubbing her sore arm. "Okay Jeanette, spill the beans. What did you and Simon do on your little honeymoon?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette scoffed. "That's none of your business. We just ate, had fun, slept..."

"What do you mean by "had fun"?" Brittany asked. Jeanette looked at her shocked. "I... I don't have to share my sex life with my sisters." Realizing what she said, Jeanette clasped her mouth shut.

"Aha!" Brittany yelled. Eleanor nudged her older sister in the ribs.

"It's okay, Jeanie. You're married, it's natural. Can I ask you one more thing?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette nodded, a bit angry. "Are you pregnant?" Fearing her older sister would yell, Eleanor braced herself. But instead, they heard sniffles. Jeanette was crying?

Worried, Brittany and Eleanor rushed to their sister and embraced her. "Does Simon know?"

Jeanette sniffed. "No. I'm scared to tell him."

"Jeanette, you need to tell him. You're already starting to show. Chipmunks are only pregnant for a month." Eleanor informed.

"I know. I'm already a week along. My baby will be here in three or four weeks."

"You have to tell him." Brittany said.

"I will. I just need to take a pregnancy test first. Just to be sure." Jeanette said. A female mammoth walked in the room. The chipette's adoptive mother, Ellie.

"Hey, sweetie pie! How was your-" She looked shocked when she saw the tears on Jeanette's face. "Why are you crying, baby?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Jeanette said. Ellie gasped. Eventually, her shocked face turned into pure joy. Ellie squealed.

"You're pregnant?!"

"I have to take a pregnancy test just to be sure." Jeanette said.

"Pregnancy test?" Ellie asked, confused.

 _A little later, in the bathroom. Ellie is reading an instruction booklet._

"Peel off wrapping, hold by thumbgrip, place tip in urine stream." She looked over at Jeanette, who was sitting on the side of the bathtub. "You gotta tinkle on it!"

Jeanette gave her mother a unamused look. "I've read how to take a pregnancy test, Mom."

"Really? Then why'd you make me read those instructions?" Jeanette gave her another look. "Whatever. Let 'er rip." Ellie said, pointing to the toilet.

"Can I have some privacy?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure."

After Ellie shut the door, there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"You know, when I was pregnant with your sister Peaches, we didn't have pregnancy tests."

"Uh-huh." Jeanette said from inside the bathroom.

"We just had to wait until my stomach showed." Ellie said. "But these tests are an improvement."

"Yeah, Mom, I can't concentrate if you're talking to me."Jeanette said.

"Right, sorry." From inside the bathroom, Ellie heard her daughter urinating. "Oh, good girl!" Ellie said, talking to her as if she was potty training her.

"MOM!" Jeanette yelled.

Shira and the other two chipettes walked in. "How she doing?" Shira asked. "Uh, taking the test."

"Shira, is that you?" Jeanette asked. "Yes, honey."

"Can you, Britt, and Eleanor come in here?" The girls went in and shut the door in front of Ellie.

"No fair! How come they get to come in and I don't?"

"Because they won't lecture me." Jeanette answered through the door. "I don't lecture. I share my experience- Aw, screw it, I'm coming in!"

Ellie burst in to see the girls crowded around Jeanette, who was holding the pregnancy test. "What's it say?"

"Nothing yet."

"Ooh, so exciting!" Shira said.

"Glad you're excited. I'm scared to death." Jeanette said. "Hey, everything will turn out great. And I'll be right here to support you."

"Thanks, Aunt Shira." Shira lovingly kissed her niece's head. "You know, I'll here too." Said Ellie.

"That's your job, Mom." Jeanette said. Eleanor nudged her. "Be nice." She scolded. "Oh god, oh god. Here it is." Everyone looked at it. The test was positive.

"Huh." Jeanette said.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sure. Excuse me." With that, Jeanette walked out of the bathroom door.

"She just needs some time to think." Brittany assured.

It was official. Jeanette is pregnant.

 **Bye for now, everyone. Review!**


	3. Simon Needs to Know

**Hi, everyone! I'm so happy I'm getting so many follows! I feel so loved. Great news, I'm a big fan of Big Bang Theory if y'all didn't know, and the tenth season is premiering tonight at 7! Yay! It's finally here! But, I think I'm gonna update twice tonight because I'm feeling a burst of inspiration because of you guys, so instead of just one chapter, you get two tonight! How great is that? They might be a little short, sorry bout that. But I hope you guys all enjoy!**

It has been a entire day since the newlyweds returned home. Jeanette couldn't take it. She desperately wanted to tell Simon, but something was stopping her.

At breakfast, Simon tried to talk to her and ask if she had fun with her sisters last night, and she excused herself before going in her room to cry. Why was she crying? A lot of women find it difficult to tell their boyfriends or husbands they're pregnant, especially the first time. It seemed so easy! Why was it hard?

It was now 5 in the evening, and Jeanette was crying for the hundredth time today. She had to admit it, she was a wreck. She tried to wipe her tears away once she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

The bedroom door opened, and a female mammoth walked in. Peaches Miller, Jeanette's older adoptive sister came in and shut the door behind her. Peaches looked a bit older, but as always was very beautiful.

"What's going on? No one's seen you all day, baby." Peaches was always very motherly towards her and Brittany and Eleanor.

"Peach, I'm pregnant." Peaches looked shocked, but like her mother earlier, she let out a loud squeal. "Oh my goodness, you're pregnant?! I'm so happy for you! Did you tell Si?" Jeanette shook her head. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm scared to tell him." Jeanette said softly. Peaches scoffed. "Sweetie, you need to tell him tonight. It's killing you, I can tell. I remember when I told Julian I was pregnant with Berry, he ran telling the entire neighborhood "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"" Berry was Julian and Peaches' 7 year old son. "I think I can tell Simon, but what about Dad?" Peaches winced slightly. "Oh, Daddy took it well." Peaches said, seeming to be hiding something. "He fainted." Jeanette said flatly. "Okay, so Dad didn't take it well! Just tell Simon first. He's the father, he deserves to know." Jeanette nodded. "Can you go get him for me?"

"Sure." Peaches left, leaving Jeanette to think for what felt like hours. Just a few minutes later, door opened revealing Simon, who was so worried he didn't bother to knock. He rushed over to his wife and kissed her multiple times on the cheek. Looking at Simon's face, Jeanette made out that her husband was crying.

"Si, are you-"

"I've been worried sick about you. There's something wrong, please tell me what it is!" Simon pleaded desperately. "Simon, please promise me that you'll never leave me. I'm really scared to tell you." Simon cupped her cheeks with his paws. "Please tell me."

"Simon, I'm pregnant." Simon froze. It felt like several moments before he spoke again.

"Pregnant?" Simon's voice was barely above a whisper. Jeanette nodded, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

A small smile graced Simon's lips and the chipmunk pulled Jeanette close before kissing her passionately on the lips. And not only with his lips, but his tongue.

Several seconds later, the married couple broke from the kiss.

"I love you so much. Becoming a father to the baby growing inside you is a blessing to me." Simon said, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Jeanette sniffed, crying herself. But now, they were tears of happiness and also relief. "I love you too. Thank you for everything, Si. I'm so happy that I'm carrying your baby." Simon kissed her lips again. "Correction: _our_ baby."

Looking down to her pregnant stomach, Simon kissed her belly several times. "Jeanie, how far along are you?" Simon asked between kisses. "A week. Our baby will be here in three, four weeks."

"I can't wait." He planted another kiss on her slightly enlarged stomach before kissing her lips.

Jeanette yawned. "Come on, bedtime" Simon joked, getting a giggle from Jeanette. After a few minutes, the bespectacled couple fell fast asleep, excited to become parents.

 **Bye for now, guys. I apologize, I would love to type up the next chapter but my mom wants me to go to bed early. I haven't been sleeping well, plus I've been sick so I need my rest. I promise I'll type the next chapter tomorrow. In the meantime, please review.**


	4. Trip into the Forest

**Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm so late on updating. I've been busy. As a matter of fact, this weekend I'll try to update a lot on every story that's incomplete. I think I have this entire story in mind. But I'm not going to rush. I'll make ten chapters at the least. Maybe more. Anyway, enjoy. MORE REVIEWS!**

Jeanette nuzzled her husband's chest affectionately before lifting her head. She didn't want to wake up, but her morning sickness was bugging her again.

Climbing off the bed, Jeanette quickly made her way to the bathroom to let out what her stomach didn't want. It was a bit harder to run and climb since Jeanette was now two weeks pregnant, and her tummy was a lot bigger than it was last week. Simon came into the bathroom and rubbed her back soothingly.

Once she was finished, Simon grabbed a washcloth to wipe her lips. She opened her violet eyes, and the whites were tinted red from coughing so much.

"Feeling better?" Jeanette nodded weakly, trying to catch her breath. "May I have some privacy to brush my teeth?"

Simon kissed her cheek. "Of course."

He shut the bathroom door so it was cracked slightly, and stood by it hoping Jeanette would be okay. He then heard a knock on the bedroom door. Hesitantly looking at the bathroom door and the bedroom door, Simon had to choose. Would Jeanette be okay if he just left for a second? Or can whoever is knocking wait a minute? Eventually sighing in defeat he ran to the bedroom door and hopped up to the handle to twist it. Once it opened, the chipmunk hopped down and was greeted by Ellie, Jeanette's mother. **(A/N: I just wanted to clarify that Ellie from Ice Age is Jeanette's adoptive mother in my stories, not Ellie or Eleanor her sister)**

"Oh, good morning Ellie. Do you need us for something?" Normally if Ellie or Manny knocked on the kid's bedroom doors, they'd either be letting them know it's dinner time or asking them for a favor.

"Oh, no, no sweetie. Um, we're all going on a week long trip to go to a funeral."

"A funeral?!" Simon said in surprise. "One of the villagers passed away?"

"A Hyrax passed away last night over in Oakwood Valley. They're holding his funeral there. It's an awfully long trip." Ellie informed. Then she noticed her daughter wasn't around. "Where's Jeanette?"

"Oh, uh, morning sickness." Simon pointed towards the bathroom and Ellie gave a understanding nod.

"Simon, who's at the door?" Jeanette's voice called from the bathroom. Simon's eyes widened in fear, thinking that Jeanette would try to jump off the sink counter by herself. He ran into the bathroom and once he reached Jeanette on the counter, scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "Your mother came to inform us that we're taking a week long trip to Oakwood Valley to attend the funeral of one of the hyraxes." He reached the bed and layed his wife down.

"One of the hyraxes passed away? Oh goodness, they were so sweet."

"We should get ready."

They were told they only needed small things for the trip, so Simon and Jeanette put all of the essentials into a small backpack that Simon assured he should carry.

Ever since he found out Jeanette was pregnant, he'd been very protective. It irritated her most of the time, but she knew Simon wouldn't leave her side for anything. He wouldn't even let her walk (or waddle) on her own. **(A/N: Sound firmiliar?)**

Once the herd left the treehouse, everyone stopped for a minute when the sound of a firmiliar voice called out.

"Wait up!" Sid ran (barely) to the herd panting and wheezing.

"Oh, Sid darling!" Brooke, Sid's wife shouted out of concern. "Why did you guys leave me?"

Diego groaned in annoyance. "I thought we could get away with that." He whispered to Manny. Almost immediately, a trunk came and slapped Manny in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Cried Manny.

"Manny, I thought you said everyone in the herd was accounted for!" Ellie scolded. "Yeah Diego, you told me we didn't forget anyone! What's next, you're going to leave our kids by themselves?" Shira demanded, with three little cubs walking beside her.

"No, Shira! I just- Hey, you'd want a vacation from Sid too if he did everything to annoy you."

Shira just looked at her husband in disbelief. "You're such a jerk! Scott, DJ, Lily, come with Mommy." Shira called her cubs and walked to the front of the herd, the cubs following as their mother completely ignored Diego.

Manny gave Ellie a nervous smile and Ellie gave him a **very** angry look.

"This was supposed to be a vacation for the entire family, but now you can spend it by yourself!" Ellie walked to the front of the herd with Shira and the cubs.

Jeanette shook her head furiously. She loved her Dad and Uncle Diego, but there were a lot of moments where they took it too far when being mean to Uncle Sid. Being mean to him wasn't right at all, especially since Sid did nothing to deserve it. Not intentionally, anyway.

The herd was deep into the forest by nightfall, and it was at the point where no one could see. It was best they took shelter for the night.

They found a cave, and no one had talked the entire day. Normally Ellie would sleep close to Manny, but she was still quite angry with him after the incident this morning.

Diego layed down by himself and looked at Shira, who had apparently been staring at him this entire time. Once she noticed Diego was looking back at her, she glared and furiously turned away, pulling the sleeping cubs closer to her stomach. Okay, she was still mad.

Simon and Jeanette snuggled close, Jeanette's head resting on his chest as always. Simon's paw rested and gently rubbed Jeanette's enlarged stomach, lulling her to sleep.

Brittany smiled at her baby sister as she rested her head on Alvin's chest. Since they've been married for a little while, maybe they can try to have a baby...

Theodore snuggled against Eleanor, who fell asleep on her fiance's comfortable chest. The two were getting married in a month. Eleanor dreamt of a baby chipmunk in her arms. Hers and Theodore's baby chipmunk.

Brooke rubbed Sid's back gently. He was still upset for being left behind this morning. Poor dear...

The two possum brothers were asleep on a tree branch, snoring loudly.

Peaches and Julian snuggled close with their son, Berry. They felt so lucky to be a family.

As for Buck and his "daughter" **(who was actually a pumpkin)** layed down comfortably on a ledge in the cave.

"Sleep tight, darling." Buck said to the pumpkin. **(A/N: I forgot it's name)** He held his daughter close when he heard a wolf howling in the night. He didn't trust wolves, and their howling surprisingly terrified him. Curling up, he decided it was best to get some sleep.

 _Buck's dream:_

 _A young weasel decided to take adventure in a big, scary forest. It was pitch black and the only thing lighting the creepy forest was the big, blue glow from the moon._

 _"Buck, what're we doing here? I'm scared." Whimpered a young female weasel named Francine, who was probably about 8 years old. Like Buck, she had a British accent._

 _An 8 year old Buck climbed down a wooden fence, landing next to his friend. This was way before he met Rudy, went to the Dino world, lost his eye and became crazy. "C'mon Frannie, there's nothing to be scared of. Let's set sail to adventure!" Young Buck said, running ahead._

 _Francine let out a exasperated sigh. Her friend Buck was fun, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with being adventurous, but one day his daredevilish lifestyle might get him killed. After walking away from the fence, there was a yellow sign with big, black bold lettering that read:_

 ** _Danger: viscous predators_**

 _Once the two young weasels went deeper into the forest, Francine looked around uncomfortably while Buck gave his friend a mischievous smirk._

 _"Frannie, you wanna hear a story?"_

 _"Don't try to scare me, Buckminster! This ugly, smelly forest is creepy enough." Complained Francine. "I won't scare ya."_

 _"Promise?" Francine asked._

 _"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Well, I won't do that last bit, I wanna keep both my eyes." Francine nodded for him to continue._

 _"There was once a married couple walking in this very forest. The blue moon shined at it's highest point, lighting the entire forest. Tree branches that looked like they were gonna reach out and grab ya! Blood covering every rock..." Francine looked very scared. "The bushes rattled, the husband held out a hand and said "wait right there, darling". As the husband approached... the bushes rattled more and more, until... out came... A WOLF!" Buck yelled, jumping and holding up his arms. Francine screamed loudly, and Buck laughed hard, knowing he scared her._

 _"Buck! How could you scare me like that, you bloody moron! You promised!" Francine cried. Tears started to spill down the young female's cheeks and Buck stopped laughing._

 _"I'm going home!"_

 _"No, Francine! Wait, I was kid- I didn't mean it!" Buck said, chasing her. "Sorry."_

 _Francine stopped glaring at him. "It's alright, Buck. I guess it was a bit of fun. I shouldn't have been such a scaredy cat."_

 _"You're not a scaredy cat, Frannie. I think you're very brave! And pretty!" Francine blushed, getting lost in his big, blue eyes. To be honest, she's had a crush on Buck for quite a long time._

 _"Buck, I-"_

 _"Shh!"_

 _"Don't shush me!" Francine demanded, paws on her hips. "No, I heard something."_

 _"Oh, very funny Buck. You're just trying to scare me again. Yeah, the married couple dies. Scary." Once she turned around, Francine let out a blood curling scream as a wolf came down on her._

 _Buck watched in absolute horror as his best friend and secret crush was eaten right in front of him._

 _"FRANCINE! NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Young Buck's voice mixed with present day Buck's as he bolted awake. That was the worst night of his life.

 **I'm sad that I'm ending here, but I think I should stop here for now. I'll hopefully be able to update later. I hope I did a good job! Review, ask questions, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update frequently, bye for now!**


End file.
